


I Trust You

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is about to face Zelena; Robin doesn't want her to be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

Tinkerbell’s words had been echoing in her head all day. She did ruin her chance at a happy ending back in the Enchanted Forest, all because she was scared to take a leap of faith. But on top of that, she had ruined countess other lives, all because she wanted a happy ending. If only she had taken a shot, she could have had many, many years of happiness.

But then she never would have had Henry; even though, she didn’t exactly have him right now. Even after being back in Storybrooke, Henry had yet to regain his memories. It broke her heart over and over that he had no idea who she was.

She knew that Robin had a son, Roland, and had found out from others that his wife had passed away years ago. It saddened her to know that he had also suffered the same loss that she had with Daniel.

She had mere hours before her showdown with Zelena, and honestly it scared her. She may have her brave badass act on all the time, but deep down, she was terrified.

Regina had many enemies, she knew that. But she honestly had no idea why her _sister_ hated her so much. She had no idea what she had done to have Zelena want her dead.

She knew that she had to take out her heart if she wanted to have a chance. She had this nagging feeling that it would be safer if it weren’t in her chest.

But that raised the question; where would she put it?

“Regina,” she heard his voice call out from behind her. She turned around to see Robin standing there. After they talked earlier, he had gone to make sure that his son would be safe in all of this, as he didn’t want him anywhere near the show down.

“I need you to do something for me,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. She reached into her chest, and pulled out her heart. “I can’t bring this with me. Something could happen, and it wouldn’t be safe for me to have it with me.”

“Regina, what are you doing?” he asked, sounding somewhat shocked over her actions. It wasn’t every day that you saw someone remove the organ that kept them alive from their body and still be breathing; well unless you were Regina of course.

She put it in a bag and placed it under a rock. “I need you to watch it for me, Robin,” she said, her voice trembling. “I can’t have my heart there with me, it needs to be safe.”

 _And I need you to be safe_.

She couldn’t risk having Robin there. She cared too much about him to have Zelena try and manipulate him so she could get what she wanted. Regina could see it all play out in her head; the Wicked Witch tries to hurt Regina but when that fails, she turns to hurt Robin, and he dies in her arms.

Because that is exactly what Regina would have done; what she had done.

“I won’t let you go face her alone, Regina!” he said heatedly. “I need to be there for you. I can’t leave you.”

“Please, Robin,” she begged, saying his name tenderly. She felt so vulnerable, wearing her heart on her sleeve. “If not for me, then for Roland.”

She knew it was a low blow, to bring his son into this. Robin, however didn’t seem to be holding it against her. Rather, he contemplated her words over, and appeared to be thinking about what she had said.

“And if you die?” he said harshly. “How can I live with myself knowing I let you go to your death without trying to protect you? How can I live with myself knowing I lost my second chance at happiness?”

She crumbled. Regina pulled the man into a kiss, desperate to have his lips on hers. He didn’t hesitate to grab her, needing more of her. The kiss was rough, filled with passion and desire, but also with hope and unsaid promises.

She felt like she was sneaking around like a teenager as she said, “I should go; it’s getting late, and I don’t want her to hurt anyone because I was busy kissing you.”

However she didn’t want to. She wanted to stay with him, safely in his arms, forgetting the rest of the world. She didn’t want to go to this fight when she didn’t believe wholeheartedly that she could win. But she knew she couldn’t. She had to own up for whatever it was that Zelena hated her for.

“Be careful Regina,” he said gently, relinquishing any thought of being able to convince her to stay.

She placed one last kiss on his lips before using magic to arrive at the battle site.


End file.
